The streets of purgatory
by zman123
Summary: The cul de sac is more than just another neighborhood, its a purgatory where souls who fail to reach heaven are forced to remain for all eternity. But how did each one of the children get there? What tragic events befell on them causing their premature deaths? Whose to blame for them dying so young before their time? read and find out the truth about the so called "cul de sac".
1. Eddy

_**Chapter 1: Eddy**_

"Dad, please no" pleaded the young boy as his father smacked him again and again with a heavy cane. "Please stop" the young boy begged as his father continued to lash at him cruelly. "No food for you tonight, you little jerk" bellowed his father as he put down the cane and grabbed the boy by the neck. The father carried him to the basement door, where he flung the boy down the stairs to the basement and left, after leaving the door securely locked.

The boy screamed as he fell to the ground with a mighty thump. His jaw was bruised and bleeding and his head felt as if it would burst. He could barely move a muscle on account of the sheer agony he felt and blood welled from his broken nose. Even his sight was blurry and he felt as if he was more dead than alive. Once again he had been cruelly beaten up by the drug addict he was forced to address as his father and he was in worse condition than ever this time.

Eddy was a unlucky person who always seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time through no fault of his own. He was born to a drug addicted father who had been a drug addict ever since the death of Eddy's mother, who Eddy's father thought meant everything to him. Eddy's mother died giving birth to Eddy, who was born prematurely and whose only way to live was if his mother died.

It was a sad situation where only mother or child could live, and Eddy's mother heroically decided that Eddy deserved a chance to live and be happy. Eddy's mother made the ultimate sacrifice, and Eddy felt that to commit suicide would shame the good name of his good mother. Eddy therefore saw it as his responsibility to endure his miserable life however unfair and pointless it was.

His father blamed Eddy for the death of his wife, had his wife not been so selfless and so desperate to bring Eddy into this world then he was sure she would still be living with him today. Eddy knew very little about his mother, but from what his father told him on his calmer days, Eddy could make a fairly good guess as to why his father loved his deceased mother so much.

From what Eddy overhead when his father was muttering furiously to himself, Eddy knew that his mother's facebook nickname was "Hotgirl46". Eddy overheard that his mother had beautiful blue eyes that glittered like sapphires and a innocent and carefree smile that would cheer up even the most depressed person

His mother's name, was Angel. At least, that was what Eddy overheard one day as his father grumbled to himself. Eddy knew that every time he listened in to his father's semi crazed rantings he risked death from his abusive father, but Eddy was itching to learn more about the adorable mother he would never meet unless he was to pass over to the other side.

Another time he managed to overhear that his mother was a surgeon. A surgeon so skilled that one time she was able to save the life of a man who came into hospital with fourteen bullet wounds in his body, and five of them in his brain. Both kind and clever, his mother really was the best chance any man had of staying alive. They called her "the life giver"and she never prioritized her own life or well being over the life of her patients.

Eddy understood why his father would regret his loss so badly and being the selfless child he was, Eddy tried his best not to hate his father.

But his father did horrible things to Eddy even though Eddy tried his very best to be a good boy who made no mistakes. Eddy did nearly all the chores in the house while his father spent his days slumped into a sofa watching sofa, completely negligent of his duties as a father who had promised to his wife that he would always take good care of their baby boy. That was what Eddy's father had promised to his mother on his deathbed.

Yet from the age of two, Eddy was forced to do all the chores around the house. Mowing the lawn, cleaning the floor, scrubbing the bathtub and repainting the porch were all his jobs. And despite the fact Eddy was as selfless as his mother and did it all without complaints and to the best of his ability, his father was still not pleased. "Faster you fat little shit" yelled his father when Eddy ran up and down the house trying to complete each chore to the best of his ability.

One time, Eddy accidentally broke a plate. He tried his best to be careful but alas, even the most careful of human beings made small mistakes. And though Eddy immediately set to work to clean the pieces up and apologized desperately to his father, his father flew into a hellish rage and began to cruelly smack him with a baseball bat which happened to be lying around. Eddy whimpered as he cringed under the blows, doing his best to defend himself.

Fortunately the baseball bat was old and so it broke somewhat more quickly than Eddy would have expected but by the end of the beating, the damage was done. Eddy's skull was mercifully spared but Eddy's arms were badly shattered from when he raised them to defend his skull. His legs were battered too, and walking was nigh impossible for him.

His furious father was finally exhausted and left the room, but not before giving Eddy another heavy blow to the nose, giving Eddy a severe nosebleed and a horrible drowsy sensation. It was with great effort that night, that Eddy managed to drag himself to his room and try his best to fall asleep on the hard wooden floor he had as a bed. If his father caught him sleeping on the sofa, there would be hell to pay.

The beating Eddy suffered that day when he was but three years of age was dehumanizing, to say the least. Yet that was not the only beating his father would give him. If you were to sit here listening while I gave you a complete narration of all the times Eddy was given severe beatings even worse than the one I already described to you then we would still be here when we were old and wrinkled. Suffice it to say, Eddy's childhood was a living hell.

"But dad, its not my fault" protested Eddy one day when he felt he could take no more of this inhumane treatment. Eddy wished he had not said that because the next second, Eddy's father ran to the kitchen and pulled out a large kitchen knife. "It is your fault, you little piece of shit" declared his father. furiously.

"It is" shouted the father of Eddy, his shouts getting louder and louder. "It is, it is, IT ISSSSS!". Eddy was forced to cover his ears to protect himself from the ear piercing noises that assaulted his poor ears and even then Eddy felt as if his shattered eardrums would never fully recover.

"She would still be alive if she wasn't so desperate to save you" explained Eddy's father "She would still be here, alive and well" "I told her not to do it" growled Eddy's father "I told her to just let it happen but she didn't listen. And now she's gone".

"Look at me" bellowed Eddy's father with a shout that shook the walls "Look at what I've become. Look at how I've become addicted to smoking and alcohol. Now I can't even go one day without a jab of heroine. I hate drugs but now I'm a drug addict. Do you know why?"

Eddy didn't trust himself to reply so he simply shrugged. "It's because she isn't here to help me anymore" shouted Eddy's father, putting the knife to Eddy's throat. Eddy gasped as he felt the cold and sharp metal against his neck. "She kept me away from my demons but now that she isn't here anymore, I can't stop myself anymore. God help me!" screamed Eddy's father painfully. It was clear Eddy's father was in terrible grief and sorrow and Eddy did feel a shade of pity for him despite the fact Eddy's life was now on the line because of his father.

"Dad" sobbed Eddy as he shuddered uncontrollably from fear "Please just let it go. What's happened has happened. Please don't kill me, it wasn't my fault. And you promised mom you would take care of me. If you kill me now you're breaking your promise. Does that mean nothing to you, dad?"

"Nothing whatsoever" replied his father, grinning maniacally "It was you're fault you're mother's dead. You killed her and now, you're gonna pay for what you did to me. I was too kind not doing this sooner but now I'm going to do it. I'm going to kill you so you can finally go and apologize to your poor mother for what you did to her"

"Dad" whispered Eddy "I'm sorry I have to do this". And he managed with supernatural speed to dart out of the way just as his father swung the cleaver. His father's reflexes were fortunately a bit poor in his intoxicated state and this bought Eddy the fraction of a second which he needed to escape the fatal wound his father would have inflicted on him. His father was off balance after such a powerful swing and Eddy ran, not daring to look back.

Eddy's father followed but so much consumption of alcohol and heroine had made him clumsy and he tripped. Eddy sprinted towards the backdoor, only to find it locked. Oh god, and his father would be upon him in seconds.

A shot of adrenaline surged through Eddy as he instead hurled himself through an open window. He fell through the gap in the window and onto the lawn, slightly dazed. Not daring to even glance back, Eddy clambered over the fence of his garden and dropped onto the street behind his house, it was no easy job considering he was but six years of age. "Come back here you little piece of crap" demanded his father but Eddy ignored the sound as best he could and desperately sprinted down the pavement.

 **HOmeless**

Eddy had escaped with his life, but now he had nowhere to go. But at least here, he would not be subjected to inhumane mistreatment and perhaps if he were lucky he might even find someone who would finally give him the love he had wanted since he was a baby. But alas, our poor little boy was dead wrong.

The streets of America were no place for an inexperienced young hobo, and once again it was a case of wrong time and wrong place for poor Eddy. It was said that the rich should help the poor but in the dirty and rotten neighborhood Eddy lived in, such a rule did not apply. Eddy got no sympathy from anyone. Day after day he would knock on door after door pleading for someone to help him. "Go back to your mommy, creep" taunted one man as he slammed the door in Eddy's face.

"Get the hell out of here, you freak" commanded another man as he kicked Eddy hard in the shin before slamming the door.

"But I'm cold and hungry, my parent's threw me away" begged Eddy at another house. "Don't give a damn" replied the young woman standing in the doorway with her daughter. "Yeah, go away you fucker" jeered the daughter. Not waiting to be told again, Eddy ran away and spent the rest of the night in an alleyway unable to fall asleep lest some maniac ambush him in his sleep.

Eddy tried to get a job, but with no degrees and barely able to read or write, he had no chance. "Too young, go away" barked a farmer when Eddy begged him for a job.

"You stink, get lost. Go home to your mommy, you son of a bitch" sneered a pizza shop owner when Eddy asked politely whether the shop was looking to hire another employee after seeing a help wanted sign on the door. When Eddy once again begged the man for a job claiming he would die if he didn't eat soon, the man punched Eddy in the stomach and called the police and held Eddy in a headlock until the police came.

The police gave Eddy forty lashes with a whip and confiscated Eddy's jacket which was the only thing keeping Eddy warm from the freezing cold outside, before throwing Eddy out onto the snow-filled street and leaving Eddy to shiver in the freezing cold.

 _ **How Eddy met his two friends**_

Eddy was slowly but surely starving to death. At six years of age, Eddy was emaciated and incredibly thin. The only food Eddy had to live on, was leftovers that had been thrown into rubbish bins but even these were incredibly hard to come by. He drank from gutters and sometimes rivers , not able to question whether the water from them was safe or not. It was either that, or dehydration. Why he managed to go so long without getting cholera, no one knew.

People seemed to despise Eddy for no apparent reason, and poor Eddy never understood why. He tried to be as polite as possible to anyone he met, but they did not return the favor. They never did. And Eddy came to despise all grown ups, believing them to all be inconsiderate devils.

One winters night as Eddy lay outside a station, waiting for the end to come as he knew he would not live long in the freezing cold with no food and no blankets to keep him warm. He had explored the entire city he lived in, searching for a job of some sort. He was no better than when he began his search.

That was when he saw two other young men like him, clustered around a makeshift fire under a bridge not far from where he was . They appeared to be homeless like he was and about the same age as him.

Eddy had grown incredibly paranoid over the course of his life, and despite the fact they looked friendly enough he was reluctant to approach. Why would they be any different from the other unkind and evil people he had begged for help from. And yet as Eddy looked into the fire and envied the warmth it must be offering to the twp beggars who sat around it, he knew that it was his only chance. With that thought in mind he began to crawl desperately towards the fire but before he had even made it halfway, exhaustion overtook him and he collapsed. "H, help me" he pleaded with his last breath as freezing cold corrupted his lungs and he lost consciousness.

"This is it, I'm going to die" he thought as he drifted away into blackness.

He woke up around the fire, next to the two beggars he met earlier. Now he could see them more clearly. One of them wore a brown cardigan and wore a black ski hat which covered his hair. The other wore a green jacket and had short brown hair which had clearly been left uncombed for ages. They both wore blue jeans.

The two strangers introduced themselves as Edd(aka: double D) and Ed. Edd was the one who wore the ski hat, and Ed was the one who did not. They explained to Eddy that they found him lying on the ground unconscious and how they brought him to safety. Eddy looked and saw how they had wrapped a thick blanket around him for warmth.

Eddy nervously asked to be given some food and the two strangers gave him the last of their rations, a bag of crisps. Eddy devoured it greedily and after thanking the two other children for their kindness, asked if they could be friends or not. The two children happily agreed and for the first time in his life, Eddy had friends who cared about him.

The three friends lived together happily for some time. They took great pleasure from each others company, especially Eddy who finally had something like a family. They exchanged stories about how they had become homeless and when Eddy told his story, the others were shocked and absolutely gutted.

"But you're here with us now, and you know we'd never let anything happen to you, right Eddy" asked Edd. "Yeah, thank you" replied Eddy gratefully.

Eddy vowed to himself that one day, he would return the favor for the two friends that had saved his life. He crossed his heart.

 _ **Death.**_

It had been a fortnight since Eddy met his two new friends when Eddy woke up and was shocked to see his two friends coughing violently. They coughed up blood and seemed far too weak to get up. Eddy knew what this was, he saw it in a documentary once. This was tuberculosis and if his two friends did not get antibiotics soon, they would be dead within just 3 days.

There was a pharmacy store not far from the bridge where they slept and Eddy knew it held the drugs his friends so badly needed. Wasting no time, Eddy realized that though what he was about to do was somewhat immoral, leaving his two best friends to die when it was they who had saved his life, was far worse.

Eddy rushed to the pharmacist and was relieved to find it was still closed and that the shelves were lined with medicines. Quickly Eddy grabbed a large rock from the pavement and set to work. He smashed at the glass window until he had made a gap large enough for himself and he rushed in.

Eddy roared with delight as he grabbed a shopping basket and after he found the correct shelf, he loaded as many of the relevant antibiotics as he could. On another shelf he found several bottles of water and Eddy took a couple of these as well.

Then Eddy rushed out of the shop with the stolen medicine, eager to tell his friends the good news that they would not die anytime soon.

But that was when, they came. Two figures emerged from a nearby alleyway and tackled him to the ground.

"You can stop right there, you dork" snarled one figure. "Looks like we've got ourselves another hobo to harass, eh Rolf?"

"Ah yes Kevin, and this idiot certainly looks like he needs a good thrashing" replied the other figure gleefully.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Eddy.

"I'm Kevin" stated one figure, a boy with a brown jacket and a red baseball cap on his head. "And I am Rolf, son of a shepherd" stated the other figure bluntly.

"Let me go" begged Eddy, "let me go, please".

"No way, dork" growled Kevin "Hobo dorks like you make me mad, You need to be taught a lesson". "But I haven't done anything" protested Eddy "I don't even know..."

Eddy was cut off as Kevin wrapped his arm around Eddy's neck, cutting off his wind. Kevin laughed maniacally as he strangled the poor Eddy.

"Rolf, call the police, this dork needs to go to prison for breaking and entering that shop" sneered Kevin.

"But my friends need this medicine" choked Eddy desperately "they'll die if they don't have it"  
Kevin ignored him and held him tighter than ever while Rolf mercilessly dialed 911

Soon the police arrived and poor Eddy was taken to prison. On the way to prison, Eddy saw a blonde girl staring at him through sorrowful, apologetic eyes. "Help me" mouthed Eddy desperately, but the blonde female only dashed away, leaving Eddy alone as he went to jail.

Eddy was taken into a prison soon, where the police told him that he would get life without parole in jail. "Please, let me save my friends" begged Eddy "please don't let my friends die" but the police ignored him.

Eddy was not about to spend the rest of his life in jail when his friends still needed medical attention. He was their only hope.  
Knowing this, just as he was about to be thrown into his cell, Eddy broke free of the policeman's grasp and tried desperately to flee.

But the police shot him before he had gone a yard. As Eddy died, he realized he had failed in his quest to save his two friends from death by tuberculosis. He had a brief glimpse of his two friends as they succumbed to the illness and fell asleep, never to wake again.

Then his thoughts turned to the blonde girl he saw just as the police were about to throw him into jail. He had seen her before that and his final thoughts as he died was, why didn't she help him if she truly felt sorry for him?

 _ **Aftermath**_

Eddy was unable to enter heaven when he died, on account of the fact he had committed robbery. It appeared that even God despised Eddy when he had not done anything wrong and though Eddy was not placed in hell, god did the second worst thing. He placed Eddy''s soul into purgatory where till this day, Eddy has remained.

Nowadays, when Eddy does try to get money from the other children sentenced to the purgatory, he wishes he could do it fairly but because even in purgatory Eddy is denied a job, he must do it by scams which constantly backfire at him. He only wants money because if he does not eat enough jawbreakers, then he will descend down to hell and so will his friends.

Jawbreakers keep Eddy from hell, and only when Eddy eats enough jawbreakers can he finally be atoned for his crimes and only then can he go to heaven. Jawbreakers also remind Eddy of the one good time he had in his life, the day when he ate a delicious jawbreaker.

That memory, is the only blissful thing Eddy remembers from his life of misery and sorrow and even in purgatory, he yearns to relish it just once more.


	2. Nazz: part 1

_**Chapter 2: Nazz**_

 _ **Part 1: Darkest night.**_

Nazz was born on a cold winter's day, tough day.

Her father was at first overjoyed to see his beautiful little baby being born into this world, but when the surgeon stated to him that it was a girl, his smile quickly faded.

His expression turned to grief, then fury and then utter disappointment, nine months of his life had been wasted waiting for something that he had craved all his life.

He was so, so happy when he heard his wife was finally pregnant with their child, he had stayed up many long nights to prepare their home for the arrival of the baby.

But his wife had lied to him, she had failed him and now she had to face consequences, tough consequences.

Nazz's father left the hospital with a smile on his face holding his baby. He thanked the surgeons for all the help they had given to his wife during her long and difficult time in hospital and wished them all a pleasant evening as he and his wife got into their car and drove home.

Then Nazz's father waited till Nazz's mother was fast asleep in bed, where he tiptoed into her room like a shadow. Then he grabbed her neck and began to strangle. Nazz's mother's eyes filled with tears and she writhed to be free, but Nazz's father's hands constricted around her neck like a cobra.

He held her like a clamp, only tightening his grip relentlessly when he saw her getting closer and closer to the other side.

And as Nazz's mother died, her final thoughts were "what rotten luck I had in this rotten life. Tough life, tough luck".

He would have killed Nazz too, but something in the gaping mouth of the baby girl was enough to pacify Nazz's father. Enough not to brutally murder her anyway.

Nazz's father was a soldier in the army. Afraid of nothing and deadly with both bayonet and rifle, he loved his country and loved his job. He took great pride in his role and the one thing he prayed for every night, was that one day he would have a strong and manly young son to follow in his footsteps.

Nazz's father met Nazz's mother in a train station while waiting for a train. He saw her standing there and something about her surreal countenance made his heart skip a beat and his breathing quicken tenfold.

He felt as if god had given him the greatest gift any man could ask for. He asked for her hand in marriage, she said yes. And that night, he thanked god profusely for his divine kindness.

"i take you now for better or worse, and promise to love you in both sickness and health" promised Nazz's father at the altar the next day, with his hand on his heart. He then gave his wife a deep kiss of the deepest passion, a kiss that was only broken apart when the need for air overtook him. A kiss that he claimed, would seal his promise to his wife.

They were happy, for a while. They brought a flat and they travelled and did all the things that a happily married man and woman ought to do. She was honest to him and he was honest to her, there were no secrets between them. They felt as if life would not be worth living if their relationship were to shatter one day for whatever reason and they felt as if it would take an eternity to break them apart.

But when Nazz's mother fell pregnant (which was not long after she had married) little did she know that the day she became a mother to her beautiful baby daughter, would be the day her husband gave to her the ultimate betrayal. Her daughter would be healthy and the eye candy of every boy who lay eyes on her, but she would not live to enjoy the bliss of being a mother to such a wonderful little girl.

Nazz's mother never even had a chance to name her daughter, her husband took that right away from her.

Nazz's mother never saw it coming, she never expected the man she had trusted with her very life to commit such an evil atrocity. It wasn't the fact that she would die before her time that made Nazz's mother sad, Nazz's mother knew that everyone died of something and saw death as being but another harsh reality of life.

What made the young woman so heartbroken as she died was the fact that she had been betrayed, betrayed and cheated by the man she had given her heart to. The man who had done so many kind and generous things to her, the man who she placed absolute trust in.

He broke his word to her the night he brutally strangled her like an assassin. He showed no mercy when she begged him to stop for the sake of their daughter's future, instead he only grinned and strangled harder.

And when Nazz's father finally released his grip on her that night, her final words were words that would haunt her murderer to his grave.

"My god, I thought you were someone to rely on" coughed Nazz's mother weakly with her last breath, before coughing several more times trying to gasp for air.

Then her breath was cut short, and she lay with her eyes still wide open in shock staring at the man she had loved the most.

 _ **Part 2: sexist**_

Nazz's father was a firm believer in the fact that only men made good fighters. He watched one cowboy film too many. To him woman were but defenseless weaklings whose only roles were to sit in the house washing dishes while the men marched bravely off to battle.

And Nazz's father was furious that his child was not what he had hoped for, he felt as if fate had cursed him to a fate worse than death. He wanted a son who would follow in his footsteps as a professional sniper who could blow heads off from a thousand paces away. He wanted a son who knew how to treat his friends well and his enemies badly. He wanted a son who was fearless and would do proud to his country and to him.

But alas, all he got was a daughter, a useless coward. God had sent him a daughter when he asked for a son, and his sheer frustration consumed him.

Nazz's father was furious at the baby girl that faced him with a look of sheer and utter terror. Yet something about the innocent way she looked at him meant that Nazz's father did not have the strength to kill her outright.

He had already killed his wife, the woman who mattered most to him in his life was already dead because of him. He did, despite his coldness and lack of empathy in his anger, feel a pang of sympathy for his dead wife.

Memories flooded back to him, all the good times they spent together seemed to bombard his mind at machine gun speed. "I'm sorry" he muttered softly as his vision flickered between the corpse of his wife and his baby daughter who looked upon him with a mixture of dread and fear.

"Very well then" he sighed, looking upon the child he would have loved much more had it been a boy "A final act of mercy in memory of your dead mother".

He picked the girl up, opened the window and threw the girl out. The girl landed in a pile of snow which had collected outside, where she began to shake and shiver.

"Go" ordered her father "you are of no use to me, you are of no use to your country. You are of no use to your people".

The girl shivered as she blindly followed her father's orders, she crawled away into the freezing cold night wearing only a pair of pajamas and socks.

She was but a newborn, but even so she understood the concept of death. She crawled into an alleyway and when she could crawl no more, she lay down on the cold hard ground still shivering.

She was but a baby, but she understood her situation. She had been abandoned and left to die, having been rejected by the very people she thought she could trust the most.

She had been rejected by her parents, well her father anyway.

She decided that she would pass the last night of her life, which was ironically also her first night alive, mourning the loss of the dead mother she would never see.

"Mommy" sobbed the infant as she muttered the only word she knew. She lay on the cold, hard ground waiting for the end to come. She hoped that sleep would overtake her first, she'd really rather not die while fully conscious.

 _ **Part 3: Saved by a Sith**_

"You're finally awake" said the tall man clad in a blue nightgown when the girl finally woke up. She expected to feel freezing cold, but instead woke to find herself wrapped in thick blankets, next to a radiator which emitted much needed warmth. She was in a house that looked completely different to her own.

She took one glance at the stranger and shook with paranoia despite the fact she knew that if it were not for his kind intervention, the freezing cold outside would have frozen her to the bone by now.

"I found you outside" explained the man, he seemed friendly enough for a stranger. Yet the girl was still not sure if she could trust him or not, she had been alive for but one day and already she had been betrayed by her own parents. Yet she could but pray that he really was as kind as he said he was.

The man placed a hot water bottle around her, "save your energy, you need to rest" he insisted before ambling out of the room and heading up some stairs.

And the baby girl thought to herself, this could be heaven or this could be hell. She closed her eyes as she fell back asleep and murmured a silent prayer.

6 years passed since that day, the man really was as good as his word. His name was Darth Sidious, and according to what he told her before he put her to bed each night, he was once a sith lord, a group of hero's whose job was to keep the good and innocent people of the world protected at all costs.

"I once had a companion whose name was Vader, Darth Vader" he told her once "It was our job to keep the good people of this world safe from evil, and to protect the innocent". "That's him right there" explained the man pointing to a picture he had on the mantle.

The girl (who would later be known as Nazz) saw a tall, handsome man clad in a beautiful mask holding what appeared to be a sword of some sort.

"He and I, we were very close. Together we kept this planet safe for the billions of innocent people who were nearly killed off several times".

"That was until he came anyway" here, Darth Sidious shuddered as he reminisced over the sad memory "Vader had a son, Luke. And he betrayed his father to them. He betrayed the father who had given him so much and killed him."

"Then he tried to kill me too" continued Darth Sidious, sighing sadly "And he nearly did too. And that was when I stopped being a Sith lord. That was when I had no choice but to quit my job. I fled, knowing if he found me then he would kill me too. I was a coward and till this day, I am still a pathetic coward who can't be brave enough to accept his fate"

"I hoped you liked my story" concluded the man. The girl nodded. "Good, time for bed" he announced as he turned off the light and headed to bed himself.

He named the girl "Nazz", after he heard one morning that she had a voice sweeter than the sweetest nectar.

 _ **Part 4: A short life of sheer bliss.**_

Nazz had a happy childhood despite the fact her father had abandoned her. Darth Sidious was a good and religious man who told her that violence was never the way forward and that it should only ever be used in defense of those you loved, and never for personal gain.

She learned to speak when she was just two, and quickly took to singing. Darth Sidious, her adoptive father cried tears of sheer bliss when she sang to him. Her voice was truly that of an angel's.

Nazz never went to school, Darth Sidious schooled her himself. She learned quickly and at the age of 5, she was able to write legibly in full sentences.

"One day I'll be a Sith lord" said Nazz to her adoptive father one day when she


	3. Nazz: part 2

_**Chapter 3: Nazz part 2**_

 _ **Part 5: Trouble**_

One day when Nazz was but six years of age, her stepfather sighed sadly as he told her he had a long business trip to attend. He said he would be gone for at least a fortnight and after kissing Nazz goodbye, he gave her the key to the house and told her that though she was welcome to leave the house to go outside, to watch out for any strangers and to trust no one.

Nazz promised to abide by her father's promise and after a tearful farewell, she decided to go out for a stroll. She did not want to spend two weeks alone with no one to talk to, and though she never felt particularly lonely in her life she felt it was high time she found another friend besides her kind stepfather. She did want another child like her to talk to though she never told her stepfather.

After she locked the door to her stepfather's house, she jogged merrily to the town center where many boys who saw her immediately began to stutter unintelligibly, their eyes fixed on her as if she was the prey and they were the hunters.

Though Nazz knew they were only trying to be kind and to show their attraction for her, their gazes unsettled her and she soon left after politely wishing them a good day.

She headed to a cafe to get lunch, where she met him. He. Him. The tough guy. The boy who had become more attracted to her than any other boy in the town, the boy whose love for Nazz was unrivaled by any other boy. He had grown more attracted to Nazz than all the other boys in the town put together, and he was determined to show it as best he could.

He introduced himself as Kevin and politely offered to buy Nazz a drink. Nazz asked for coke, he bought her the most expensive champagne on the menu after claiming that a cheap bottle of coke was no beverage for a lady as fine as herself.

Nazz was about to buy herself a sandwich when Kevin stopped her with a gesture of his arm. "Allow me" he politely requested and Nazz could not in good conscience refuse his offer.

"Have you eaten us much as you want or do you want more?" asked Kevin softly when Nazz finished her sandwich. "To be fair, I am still kind of hungry" admitted Nazz nervously.

"Ah, say no more" replied Kevin quickly. He returned to the counter. "Chef, give us one of everything. Cook it in less than 20 minutes and I'll pay you double". "Very well sir"said the chef as he rushed to serve the order.

The chef soon returned with the order and Kevin laid it all out in front of Nazz like a servant laying out a feast for a king. "Please" purred Kevin patiently "take as much time as you need and have as much as you like".

Nazz nodded shyly, she did not expect such hospitality from anyone but her stepfather since the day her real father threw her out of his house.

She ate silently, though Kevin did not seem to be offended in the slightest. When she had finished the feast Kevin had somehow managed to afford for her, she thanked him profusely and turned to leave.

"Wait" begged Kevin, tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave yet. I have a favor to ask from you". "Yes" replied Nazz, not sure what he would say next.

"Why don't you come on over to my place" suggested Kevin, "I'm very lonely and I was just wondering if you could spend some time with a lonely guy like me.".

"Sure" replied Nazz, it would be rude to reply otherwise and a sith lord was anything but rude.

"Great" exclaimed Kevin as he led Nazz through a series of alleys over to his house. Meanwhile on the street, a young beggar boy watched the pair through suspicious eyes.

"There's something not right with that guy, Ed" he told his friend "That guy don't sit right with me".

"Oh I'm sure its nothing Eddy" replied Ed "That girl is so lucky to have a boyfriend as nice as that".

"I don't think so" insisted Eddy "I'd better go keep an eye out. I don't trust that guy. That girl could be in trouble". And Eddy sprang up from the bench he sat on and followed the pair, careful to keep his distance.

 _ **Part 6: Almost dead**_

Nazz and Kevin sat in Kevin's house playing video games. Occasionally Kevin would make small talk about how attractive he found Nazz. He told Nazz that he had seen her for a long time now and that he had just never had the guts to confess his feelings until today.

Nazz's heart was touched, so this is what people call love. She began to stare at Kevin more lovingly than ever, he seemed the most dapper chap she had ever met. She completely neglected the fact he was but a stranger she had only met that day.

They watched a few movies on Kevin's plasma screen tv before Nazz apologetically announced to Kevin that she must be going home.

"Stick with me babe" pleaded Kevin, his hypnotic gaze fixed on Nazz's pale blue eyes "If you leave now, you will leave a very lonely man heartbroken for his life. Leave now and you give me no reason to live my meaningless life anymore. Leave, and you'll never see me again".

"Stay here instead" begged Kevin, his voice was very gentle yet very desperate "My parents won't mind a bit. Stay here".

"Well okay" replied Nazz nervously. His words really were very touching and she did feel to leave him now would be an atrocious crime.

"Thank you so much. Thank you" exclaimed kevin gratefully as he showed Nazz upstairs to a comfortable bed. "I'll be out for a bit" he told her "but by tomorrow morning, I should be back.". Nazz lay on the covers and soon dozed off into a sleep.

It was an uneasy, nightmare filled sleep. Nazz had a horrible dream where a faceless assassin did all sorts of horrible things to her after removing all her clothes.

No surprise then, that Nazz soon woke up, dazed and groggy. She looked around, shocked, why was she not in her own house and how long had she been asleep?. How did she get here?.

She heard a noise from outside, and could not help but see a horrific sight. The very boy she had grown to love just hours ago was outside, beating a beggar to death because of the color of his skin. "Die, die, die" he crowed as he kicked the helpless beggar on the street with no remorse.

She realized then, that Kevin was a maniac. And maniac's like Kevin had no place in a civilized and fair world. They were as bad as the Jedi's in her stepdad's anecdotes.

Nazz could not waste a second, the blonde girl realized she had to get out of here. Quickly, she slipped on her trainers before sprinting down the stairs and out a back door which happened to be unlocked.

But when she had run not far when a hooded man blocked her path. "Where you goin" he asked casually as he grabbed hold of Nazz tightly and began to pull at her jeans. Nazz closed her eyes and braced herself for oblivion, she was quite certain that this was it for her.

"Stay away from her" came a loud voice from behind, and running towards the rapist holding Nazz prisoner, was the beggar boy known as Eddy. He knew it was wise to follow Nazz here, he would not let such an innocent and guiltless young girl such as Nazz be killed in such an inhumane fashion.

Eddy threw himself at the rapist, who was caught off guard, and kicked him powerfully in the back. This caused him to release his grip on Nazz and to yowl in agony and pain.

"Run!" shouted Eddy to Nazz. Nazz ran, not even daring to look back. She deeply regretted the fact she had no time to thank the boy who had just saved her life.

She made a note to herself that if they met again, she would thank him and ask his name.

 _ **Part 6 : Live hard, die hard**_

Three days had passed since Nazz had a near death experience with that rapist after trying to flee from "Kevin". She could not believe she had let herself be fooled by Kevin's romantic gestures. He was a monster and monsters like him were the worst kind of people.

Nazz looked around cautiously as she crept towards the grocery store for some food, she was incredibly cautious about going out now but she had no choice this time, the fridge was empty and Nazz had to find some food.

That was when she heard shouts of terror and the blood curdling noises of pain. She watched from the safety of an alley as she saw policemen escorting the very boy who had saved her life just days ago, to jail. Though Nazz was well hidden in the darkness of the alleyway, Eddy's eyes met hers and he mouthed desperately for her to come and help him.

Tears blurred her vision as she sprinted further down the alley, leaving the boy who had saved her life to his fate. She was certain he had not done anything wrong, but her courage had failed her and she saw no way to help him. Discretion was unfortunately, the better part of valor.

"Why hello there Nazz" came a voice Nazz knew all too well and Nazz was shocked to see that further down the alley, the evil monster known as "Kevin" was standing in anticipation.

"What do you want with me?" quavered Nazz, backing away. "I want you to put this on" replied Kevin as he took from his finger a silver ring. "Put it on and kiss me" he instructed "and we can be together forever. Just you and I".

"N, no" pleaded Nazz, turning to run "p, please Kevin, let me go."

"What" sputtered Kevin, in a shocked tone of voice when he saw Nazz had no intention to take the ring "You would leave me to suffer alone, forever?, I thought you were a nice person Nazz, but if that's what you say, then I guess I was wrong about you."

"N,no please, I'm sorry" begged Nazz, tears in her terror filled eyes "let me go."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Nazz" replied Kevin, his tone getting angrier and angrier. "Now, I'm giving you one last chance. Put the ring on and kiss me. Do it and we can go home and have some fun. You know, the kind of fun where we take off our clothes and get into bed together. Doesn't that sound swell to you?"

"G, go away" stuttered Nazz, "I, I don't want to talk to you. P, please. Leave me alone"  
She turned away but as she did, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder, she raised it up to examine it and was shocked to find a bullet stuck in a huge gaping wound. Kevin had taken a shot at her!

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I loved you so much Nazz" Kevin remarked, with false sympathy "But if I can't have you as my babe, no one can".

"Last chance" announced Kevin, as he raised the pistol to Nazz's head "Say you love me, say it. Say it!".

"Please, stop this Kevin" begged Nazz, as she clutched her bleeding shoulder "Please don't kill me. Please, I haven't done anything wrong".

"Wrong answer" shouted Kevin, and before Nazz could plead further, Kevin took another shot.

 _ **Part 7: The autopsy report**_

The bullet struck Nazz in the head, causing a pool of blood to well from the gaping wound it left. Nazz was badly wounded and felt the world going black around her, but she was not dead yet and she felt yet another searing pain as another bullet scored a hit, this time on her stomach.

Kevin continued to take several more shots at the one he called "his girlfriend" he shot her in the face, the chest, the foot and even the kidneys.

"The last thing I wanted to know" whispered Nazz to herself as she thought of the beggar boy who had saved her life just days ago "was your name"

"if we meet again, in another life" thought Nazz, sighing wistfully to herself " Let's play together and be the best of friends". Then she closed her eyes and smiled as Kevin's final bullet blew out her brains and the horrible pain finally subsided as she succumbed to the blackness of death.

"So long Nazz" spat Kevin as he turned to leave the alleyway "We could have been happy together. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But now, you had to betray me like that." Kevin kicked Nazz's corpse several times in frustration before leaving the alley,

 _ **Aftermath**_

Nazz was placed in purgatory when she died. She could not ascend to heaven on account of the fact she had let Eddy to die when she could have helped him.

In purgatory, she was glad to see Eddy once more, but then Kevin came too.

"Don't even think about it Nazz" he growled. Then the other kids in the purgatory began to laugh at seeing one of Eddy's "scams" fail.

"That is just plain cruel and unfair" protested Nazz, but Kevin silenced her by putting a gun to her head.

"You are going to do as I say" he demanded. "Now, laugh at the Eds with me, and if I ever see you near them trying to be nice to them or anything, I will shoot you just like I shot you before."

With tears in her eyes, Nazz laughed alongside everyone else at the misery that Eddy was suffering, dreading every second of it.

The next day, Nazz saw Eddy and his friends had been put into a cage by Kevin and the others. They begged her to help them.

Nazz at once began going towards the cage but a voice from the distance at once dissuaded her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said the voice which Nazz recognized as being Kevin's.

With tears in her eyes, Nazz left the Eds stranded in the cage as she turned away and left.

Nazz could never help Eddy and his friends due to her fear of being brutally punished by Kevin.

What Nazz did not know was that when she had found the guts to stand up to Kevin, god would let her ascend to heaven. But because Nazz never tried to help Eddy and his friends, and always treated them badly (even if it was under Kevin's orders), she could never leave purgatory.

Most of all, she cheered for Kevin when it was Eddy she should have cheered for, and this made god very angry with her. Every time Nazz cheered for Kevin when he won a game or did a trick on his skateboard, god got even angrier with her.

Only when Nazz cheers for Eddy instead of Kevin, and stands up to Kevin for the evil things he does to Eddy, can Nazz finally be acquitted and allowed to ascend to heaven.


End file.
